Google Chrome
Hallo. Wissen Sie, ich war schon immer ein Software-Liebhaber. Am meisten interessierte ich mich für Browser. Mich faszinierte es einfach wie im Laufe der Zeit die Browser verbessert wurden. Ich kann mich noch gut an die Tage erinnern, wo wir noch alle den Internet Explorer 6 benutzt hatten, hehe. Doch heute – im Kampf der Browser – bin ich auf Mozillas Seite und benutze den Firefox. Naja, allerdings erst seit kurzem. Früher war ich nämlich eigentlich begeisterter Chrome-User. Es war einfach mein Lieblingsbrowser. Hmm, naja, wissen Sie, ich möchte Ihnen nicht den wahren Grund für meinen Umstieg auf Firefox erzählen. Denn was ich schon alles so durchgemacht habe, kann ich nicht sagen… e-e-es würde mich einfach zum Weinen bringen. Naja allerdings darf ich diese Erfahrung nicht vor der Menschheit verheimlichen, da es sich um etwas Gefährliches handelt. Wissen sie, ich reiße mich jetzt einfach mal zusammen und mache ihnen alles klar. Alles fing an, als ich genug vom Internet Explorer 8 hatte. Ich habe schon etliche Werbespots, Flash-Banner und Tests zu Googles Browser gesehen. Daher wollte ich mal schauen wie es sich so damit surfen lässt. Ich war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Programm und das für gut 4 Monate. Bis es losging. Es kam ein neues Feature, der Chrome Web Store, wo man sämtliche Apps zu seinem Browser hinzufügen konnte. Spiele wie „Angry Birds“ oder „Bouncy Mouse“, so wie auch nützliche Apps wie z.B. ein Datenmüll-Entferner. Doch da war diese eine Erweiterung. Sie hieß „Some facts about Chrome“. Diese App war seltsam da in der Beschreibung stand, dass der Entwickler dieser Erweiterung „I’LL SAVE YOU“ hieß. Diese App war kein richtiges Programm, es war eine Art Video in dem man ein paar wissenswerte Dinge über Chrome erfuhr. Zum Beispiel wie der Entwickler des Programmes hieß. An einer Stelle sah man, dass das heutige Logo von Google Chrome etwas anders als das alte ist. Auf einmal sah man eine Gleichung aufblitzen. Chrome = 666. Dann sah man riesig das Google Chrome Logo. Ich habe den Sinn nicht verstanden. Immer nach dieser Stelle stürzte mein Browser ab. thumb|293px Ich googelte „Chrome 666“ und fand etwas, was mich beunruhigte. Ein Bild auf dem man sah, dass das Chrome Logo bei genauerem Betrachten aus drei Sechsen besteht. Alle drei Seiten ergeben jeweils eine Sechs. Doch das war nicht alles. Ich downloadete mir sofort mehr Apps von diesem „I’LL SAVE YOU“ Entwickler. Alle handelten teilweise von der schmutzigen Wahrheit dieses Programmes und warnten mich vor Google. Ich bekam eine Warn-E-Mail von Google. Sie lautete: „You know too much. Delete Chrome or we delete YOUR PARENTS. Google““ Auf Deutsch heißt das so viel wie: „Du weißt zu viel. Lösche Chrome oder wir löschen DEINE ELTERN. Google“ Ich begann zu schwitzen. Erstens fragte ich mich, woher die Penner meine E-Mail Adresse wussten und zweitens machte mir es Angst, dass sie meine Eltern löschen wollten. Wollten sie die etwa umbringen? Es war ein Bild dieser E-Mail angehängt. Es hieß: „i_save_you.gif“. Auf diesem Bild… Entschuldigung ich muss weinen. Auf diesem Bild waren meine Eltern zu sehen, wie sie in Käfige gesperrt wurden, sie waren halbnackt und waren voller Wunden. Da es eine „gif“ Datei war, war es ein animiertes Bild. Man sah wie mein Vater seinen Mund komisch bewegte. Es ergab „I’ll save you“. Im Käfig war ein Laptop. Nachdem ich das gesehen habe rannte ich hier zu ihnen, Herr Walther. Also wollen sie mir sagen, dass hinter Google eine aggressive satanistische Verschwörung steckt und Ihre Eltern entführt hat? Das klingt mehr als merkwürdig. Und Ihr Vater…? Der wollte mich offenbar warnen. Er war offenbar derjenige der diese Apps programmierte um mich zu warnen. Bitte helfen sie mir, sie sind doch bei der Polizei. Bitte, können Ihre Kollegen nicht irgendetwas unternehmen? Beruhigen sie sich, wir versuchen das Beste. - by Kallefilms Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Computer